The present invention relates generally to a means for preventing theft of various items of personal property, and more particularly to a device for preventing theft of unattended snow skis and the like.
The invention is particularly useful in connection with snow skis and will, therefore, be described with particular reference thereto. However, it must be appreciated that the invention has a broad range of applicability and may, indeed, be useful in preventing or deterring the unauthorized movement of various other items including golf clubs, luggage, purses, briefcases, video equipment, etc.
It is common practice for skiers to leave their skis unattended from time to time as they enter buildings, lodges, and the like. Indeed, it is not unusual for ski lodges and other buildings frequented by skiers to have many pairs of skis left outside the entrances thereto. Thus, such areas create an inviting location for willing vandals or thieves to damage or wrongfully appropriate ski equipment belonging to others. Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide new and improved theft alarms to prevent or deter such activity.
Examples of ski theft alarms of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,157 (Miller) and 4,535,322 (Yeski). Miller discloses an electronic theft alarm for portable articles, including skis, which may be attached to a particular article by way of a set of pivoting jaws. Once the jaws of the Miller device have been locked about the article, the device is activated to trigger a motion sensing electronic circuit therein. Such circuit will then trigger an audible alarm in response to any detected unauthorized movement of the article. Yeski discloses a theft alarm and runaway ski locator comprising a housing attached or mounted on top of one ski surface and having an audible signaling device and power source positioned within such housing. A remote switch with lockable jaws is connected via a cable to the device such that the cable may be wrapped around a pole or other stationary object prior to clipping of the jaws in a desired position. When the jaws are removed from their placed position, or when the cable is cut, an audible alarm will sound. By such arrangement, the Yeski device is purportedly usable as a ski alarm as well as a lost ski locator to help the skier find runaway skis. The anti-theft capability of the Yeski device generally requires extension of the cable and locking jaws around a pole or other stationary object, thereby locking the skis to such object.
Additionally, various types of motion sensitive alarms have been described elsewhere. Examples of such motion sensitive alarms are found in, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,828 (Wolf), 4,365,240 (Scarpino III et al.), and 4,057,791 (Bimmerle).
Although such prior art devices have proven effective in each of the limited applications, there remains a substantial need in the art for a truly portable, multi-directionally motion sensitive anti-theft device for use with snow skis and other items of personal property. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to one such device as described herein.